


OCEANIDES

by minasdoll



Series: BTS as Nymphs [8]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Greek Mythology - Freeform, Nymphs & Dryads, Nymphs - Freeform, alternative universe, oceanides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minasdoll/pseuds/minasdoll
Summary: This is a short exploration of Park Jimin as a nymph, more specifically Oceanides. This is the seventh of 7 explorations.





	OCEANIDES

The Atlantic was cool at that time of year, the depths emitted chills that he would never be used to. His neon-blue hair was submerged silk, it pivoted in the dense water with every spin he completed. The liquid followed his body, bubbling at the sudden but gentle movements of his limbs. The whale sung as he swam towards it; its vibrations were felt throughout his entirety. His hand trailed up his body, tracing his skin until it grazed the edge of his gills. These gills outlined his strong jawline, stemming from the base of his neck to the bottom of his cheeks. His gills were not quite self-sufficient, but it didn’t matter; he spent most of his time with his mouth hung open, in awe of the other creatures that surrounded him. This action and his constant motion alone, allowed for water to pass through his short gills naturally. 

His hand glided through his hair before he sharply drew his arm back, boosting himself forward in the cool Atlantic. The blue whale slowly drifted, focusing on the waterscape ahead of it. Swimming closer, he attempted to approach it’s left eye without startling it. He paused in place, hovering by the large eye that had now locked in on him. It blinked and he smiled, caressing the whale this his hand. He wades in the water for a moment, maintaining eye contact with the whale before they both swam upwards. His legs kicked to the extent that they tired, but he still fell behind the pace of the whale. He barely reached the surface in time to see the whale crash into the stagnant ocean. Waves pushed him backwards as the whale disappeared into the depths. Taking a deep breath, he submerged once again into the cool ocean, watching the whale as it swam away, singing its melodic tune once again.


End file.
